I'm Fine
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Klise; Isogai bertemu Five Virtuosos sekali seminggu untuk rapat ketua kelas di ruang OSIS. ・ [VirtuIso]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning:** Datar. Keju. Fluff tapi gangbang (?). Parno!Isogai. Curhat implisit karena author gampang su'udzon.

* * *

 **I'm Fine**

 **A/N:** Tolong jangan diambil pusing, karya ini sama sekali ngga fantastic baby (?)  
Cuma selingan dikala diri galau mau dukung tim #killsensei atau #savesensei 8'(  
/apalah

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu sekali. Setiap hari selasa. Sepulang sekolah.

Dinamika rutin yang harus tercatat dalam agenda Isogai Yuuma meski artinya ia harus rela turun gunung selama tiga puluh menit untuk mendatangi gedung utama Kunugigaoka (setelah mengorbankan jam pelajaran terakhir di periode tersebut—yang tentu saja sudah mendapat ijin dari Bitch-sensei selaku guru mata pelajaran _seducing_. Tidak heran Isogai sangat lemah dalam subyek ini.)

Jelasnya; untuk menghadiri rapat mingguan ketua kelas yang digelar oleh para pengurus Osis.

Sepatu yang beralaskan lumpur menggasak ubin licin tak bercela, beringsut menuju lantai tiga. Semakin mendekati lokasi tujuan, berkali-kali otaknya memarahi irama jantungnya yang berlari keterlaluan—melewati detak konstan akibat efek ketakutan. Minggu inipun tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, seharusnya. Cukup dengarkan semua penjelasan, terima segala hinaan, lalu pergi secepatnya dari ruangan.

Baiklah, tarik napas dalam.

( _Huff_ —

— _haah_ )

Sikap Isogai memang seperti terlihat tenang dari luar, sayangnya tidak ada yang pernah menduga bahwa ia tetap **butuh** upaya keras demi memproduksi dinding pencitraan.

Baru saja memegang kenop, ada tangan lain mendadak ikut bertumpuk—merasakan kulit bertemu kulit yang membuatnya menoleh pada sosok familier tepat di samping. Sebaya bertubuh cukup berisi dengan rambut pendek kehijauan dan tesmak tebal menghiasi parasnya yang sekilas datar.

"Araki?" bisa dilihat sang pemilik nama tak kalah terkejut. Karena tidak ada perubahan sikap, Isogai buru-buru melanjutkan, "...selamat sore,"

Sapaan itu tidak membuat Araki berubah senang atau membebaskan genggamannya. Malah menekan kenop beserta jari-jari yang terjepit tak berdaya, bersama membuka pintu berhiaskan papan Osis yang menjadi barikade temporer.

Di luar dugaan, masih belum ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana.

"Datang jam segini... kau bolos pelajaran terakhir?" Araki melepas tangannya cepat. Isogai sempat berprasangka buruk kalau-kalau remaja berkacamata itu segera menetralisir jari-jarinya dengan alkohol atau sapu tangan karena merasa jijik, namun tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalau kelas E tidak ditempatkan di atas gunung, mungkin aku bisa menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi."

Bukan khas Isogai sekali untuk menanggapi percakapan dengan sindiran. Tapi mengunjungi sarang lipan artinya ia harus siap dari berbagai pola serangan meskipun harus menyakiti bobot konfidensi lawan. Isogai Yuuma ternyata belum cukup dewasa untuk berpikir jernih dalam situasi penuh tekanan.

Mendudukkan diri di banjar paling belakang, Isogai membongkar isi tas kemudian pura-pura sibuk dengan bacaan tidak perlu sembari menopang dagu, mencuri-curi pandang pada Araki yang sudah asik dengan pernak-pernik _sound system_ di area depan. Remaja berantena kembar itu sampai lupa kalau Araki Teppei adalah ketua klub penyiaran. Selama ini ia hanya datang rapat dan duduk enak saat peralatan sudah tersedia lengkap, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dibaliknya ada seseorang yang tekun mengurus semuanya sendirian.

"Bagaimana suaraku dari sana? Terdengar jelas?" tenor bergema dari balik mini mikrofon yang biasa dipakai pemimpin rapat.

Melepas lamunan untuk melihat sekeliling dan menyadari belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran peserta lain, Isogai menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Bi-bicara padaku?"

Ditatap ketus, presiden kelas E mulai salah tingkah, "Euh... jelas, terdengar sangat jelas!" tidak lupa dipertegas dengan memberikan lambang 'O' dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan.

"Kalau dari sini?" suara itu berpindah ke sisi lain di ujung, "Gemanya cukup? Tidak mengganggu?"

"Tidak ada masalah."

Sikapnya berusaha dinamis. Mengesampingkan spekulasi bahwa Araki tidak mungkin mengajaknya bicara jika tidak terpaksa atau ada tujuan lain yang bersifat menghina.

Menyadari bahaya telah surut karena si _megane_ terlihat puas dan kembali pada kegiatannya, Isogai melepas lega dengan membenamkan ujung kening ke atas meja. Tarikan napasnya berhenti di bilangan ketiga saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menyambut tapak kaki ke dalam selesa.

Figur itu memiliki hidung bangir pun tatapan sinis. Bibirnya yang tebal turut menjadi fokus utama kala menyapa, " _What are you doing?_ "

Isogai menengadah, _kicep_. Bukan karena pertanyaan yang dilayangkan dalam bahasa Inggris, hanya tidak menyangka sama sekali akan diberi sapa duluan. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa kelas E semata-mata bagai kerikil terbuang dan kedatangannya merupakan bentuk formalitas yang sama sekali tidak diperhitungkan dalam sebuah rapat mingguan.

Masalah lain, remaja itu tidak sanggup merespon cepat sementara gramatika asing dan susunan kalimat masih berputar dalam otaknya, mencari jawaban yang terangkai terlalu lambat. Mulutnya berakhir bungkam.

" _Reading a book, I see... is it really that damn interesting_?" dari nadanya, tentu saja mencemooh tanpa ditutupi. DAN JANGAN MENAMBAH PERTANYAAN LAGI KARENA PERTANYAAN PERTAMA SAJA BELUM DIJAWAB, Isogai murka dalam hati.

" _Err... Yes, I... I'm baine_."

Hasilnya, Seo Tomoya memandang Isogai dengan tampang malas. Segera mendekat lalu membanting pantatnya di kursi paling ujung yang sengaja disisakan untuk Megu, wakil ketua kelas E. Tangan itu menggebrak bacaan _random_ sementara yang tengah dipegang sang _ikemen_.

"Bahasa Inggrismu bagaimana, sih? Bukan itu jawabannya!"

Pikir saja positifnya karena Seo belum sampai menambah kata _tolol_ dan kosakata kasar serupa.

"M-maaf..." remaja manis itu pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya yang sempat teraniaya. Tidak berlangsung lama karena pustaka itu kembali direbut paksa olehnya yang masih antusias melanjutkan ocehan,

" _I'm fine._ _ **FINE**_! Ucapkan dengan F, bukan B."

Menahan tawa, bayangan Isogai menerawang jauh pada Bitch-sensei kala mengajar _pronunciation_ dengan paras ekspresif.

"Heh, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri! _Try it_!" sejak kapan Seo memegang kamus bahasa Inggris untuk menepuk dahinya sukacita? Isogai mengaduh keras.

" _I'm... Vine_ —"

" _Wrong_! V dan F berbeda!"

Bedanya di manaaa?

"Tidak heran. Masuk ke kelas E membuat otakmu jadi tumpul." ledekan dari Araki yang entah sejak kapan ikut 'nimbrung' dalam kursus bahasa Inggris dadakan. Walau tidak melibatkan kekerasan fisik, tapi mungkin inilah yang pernah dirasakan Maehara, sahabatnya, saat ditindas oleh dua dari Virtuosos tersebut di pinggir jalan, di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Yes... I'm... nggh..." baiklah, kerongkongan Isogai mendadak serak sekarang.

"Oii, Araki!" Seo merogoh kantong celana lalu melempar sebuah koin yang ditangkap mulus oleh sang ketua broadcasting. "Ginger Ale, _please_!?"

Melihat sekilas keping di tangan, Araki kemudian menghilang di balik pintu tanpa protes. Sementara Isogai belum selamat karena Seo masih menumpu tangannya di dagu, memberi pandangan menusuk.

"Lanjutkan. Kau belum bisa kalimat yang tadi!"

Isogai siap menggali lubang dan melompat ke dalam. Seharusnya ia sudah sangat _low profile_ , tapi kenapa masih saja ada yang mau repot-repot mengurusinya. Haruskah ia menjadi transparan supaya terhindar dari gangguan yang membuatnya semakin resah batin?

" _Phlease_ , Seo... aku tidak fasih bahasa Inggris sepertimu..."

" _Please_ , bukan _phlease_. Jangan menekan nada atau memakai bagian lain selain katup bibir dan ujung lidahmu!"

Isogai tidak nyaman sama sekali saat telunjuk Seo menyentuh ujung mulutnya. Kepalanya segera mundur untuk menghindar.

"Uhm... _please_?" suaranya mengecil serupa desah, pelan-pelan membalas tatapan Seo dengan segan.

"Oh... _Okay. That was... better..._ "

"Terima kasih." lupakan _thank you_. Jangan sampai Isogai menggali kuburan lain lalu ketambahan jam pelajaran lagi setelah rapat berakhir nanti.

Konversasi terhenti ketika ada bau tidak sedap mendadak menyelimuti ruangan. Dua yang sempat berdebat di pojokan spontan menutup hidung, mengira-ngira darimana sumber polusi yang mengganggu alir rongga pernapasan.

"Loh, kenapa belum ada siapa-siapa?"

"Mungkin semua lari karena kau bau busuk, Koyama!" ternyata Seo memang punya kebiasaan mencemooh, semua bisa menjadi korban termasuk temannya satu geng-nya sendiri. Pemilik rambut ikal yang baru menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu sekarang pasang muka masam. Senyumnya yang biasanya menyeramkan kini terbalut rengutan emosi mendalam.

"Jangan sembarangan! Ini oleh-oleh orang tuaku saat pergi ke Singapur kemarin!" dengan tipe suara serak, Koyama Natsuhiko berikrar galak. Tangannya membawa bungkusan putih tidak begitu besar dengan desain cukup mencolok.

"Parfum?" diberi geraman, Isogai mendadak bungkam. Koyama sendiri segera mengambil tempat kosong di samping Isogai lalu menaruh buah tangan tadi di atas meja. _Ikemen_ itu yakin Koyama sebenarnya ingin berbicara pada Seo dan merasa dirinya hanyalah sebuah jembatan tak kasat mata.

"Kue durian. Wanginya kurang sedap tapi rasanya dijamin enak."

" _Are you sure?! It stinks like a trash!_ "

"Coba dulu, baru protes!"

Balutan kertas apik itu kemudian dibuka, memperlihatkan tumpukan berkilau sebesar keks nastar namun merebakkan aroma tengik (Sungguh! Sepertinya Isogai dan Seo perlu mencari semprotan pengharum ruangan) yang seketika membuat keduanya pusing mendadak. Sejenak berpikir, Seo memutuskan menghargai teman sejawatnya dengan mengambil satu yang ditawarkan lalu memasukkannya _slowmotion_ ke dalam mulut ragu-ragu.

Isogai sampai ikut menelan ludah.

"Wow! ini enak!" seru _English_ _Boy_ tatkala mencomot jarahan kedua.

"Bagaimana, Isogai?"

Tersentak kaget, "...He? Apanya?"

"Cepat coba, atau perlu kusuapi?" ancaman Koyama membuat Isogai semakin gagal bergerak. Hanya menenggak ludah lagi beberapa kali namun setelahnya tetap bergeming. Karena bisa saja saja ini salah satu cara terselubung untuk mempermalukannya, Isogai merasa tidak boleh salah langkah.

"A-aku tidak usah... lagipula kuenya tampak... mahal..."

"Lama!" Koyama mengambil satu dari dalam kotak dan melesaknya pada ujung bibir Isogai, membuat korbannya terpaksa membuka mulut lalu menelan buntalan lembut yang seketika meleleh ketika menyentuh lidah.

"Ah..." lupakan bau yang sempat menusuk, Isogai mendadak terkagum, "Rasanya luar biasa enak."

"Benar, kan!? Kalian terlalu cepat menjustifikasi!"

"Loh, sudah ada Koyama? Maaf, aku cuma beli tiga... kau beli minuman sendiri, deh!" tepat di saat Araki kembali, ia melempar dua kaleng minuman yang salah satunya ditangkap oleh Isogai karena memang benda keras itu meluncur ganas ke arahnya.

"Araki! Sini, coba kue enak ini dulu!" Koyama masih promosi.

" _I'm so thirsty. Thank's, man_!" Seo menenggak Ginger Ale tanpa jeda, sementara Araki tengah membuka tutup Calpis miliknya sebelum mencomot (tidak yakin) pangan yang disodorkan.

"I-ini... euh..." Isogai meminta penjelasan implisit pada si rambut hijau dengan ujung jari menunjuk kaleng dingin di tangan yang lain.

"Kenapa? Kau suka Matcha Frost, kan? Aku ingat dulu kau sering meminumnya." Araki merogoh saku kemeja lalu memberi uang kembalian pada Seo, mengabaikan Isogai yang masih dalam mode bingung. Entah karena kebaikan hati yang terlalu mendadak atau karena sikap para sebaya yang sedari tadi terbilang tidak biasa. Lagipula sejak kapan Araki memerhatikannya?

"Seo, terima kasih... aku h-harus bayar berapa?"

Mantan residen negara bagian California itu mengerutkan alis menjawab pertanyaan Isogai, "belum bisa membedakan F dan V saja belagu. Setelah bersihkan lehermu, ayo ucapkan lagi!"

Dilihatnya Matcha Frost menggiurkan di dekapan tangan sekali lagi lalu membuka tutupnya, meminumnya gugup sama seperti menelan kue menakjubkan yang masih tersedia. Sesaat, Isogai sampai lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke ruang Osis.

( _Huff_ —

— _haah_ )

" _I'm... fine..._ "

"Ooh! Luar biasa!" entah kenapa Isogai merasa sanjungan Koyama terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapa dulu gurunya!" Seo berucap bangga. Mendengar mereka tertawa lepas tidak membuat urat di bahu ketua kelas E menjadi lemas. Tubuhnya masih belum mampu terbawa suasana—gagal rileks.

"Berisik sekali, ada yang seru?"

Akhirnya, _Five Virtuosos_ berkumpul lengkap bak _power ranger_ , sementara Isogai menganalogikan dirinya persis monster level rendah yang sanggup bertahan satu episode. Tidak sendirian, Sakakibara Ren datang bersama Asano Gakushuu dan setumpuk kertas fotokopian di tangan. Kombinasi paling buruk yang paling tidak ingin dihadapi Isogai walau Ren termasuk anggota dengan sikap paling lumayan yang tidak pernah menghinanya.

"Bau busuk apa ini?" Asano mengeluh risih.

Ren mendekati sumber isu dengan yakin, "Isogai, kau sudah mencuci rambut pagi ini, kan?" lalu tanpa permisi tangan itu menjumput surai gelap bersungut kembar untuk menyesap langsung aromanya. Isogai terkaget-kaget. Ini kedua kalinya anggota Virtuosos selain Araki menyentuh rambutnya tanpa permisi.

"Kurang ajar! Ini oleh-oleh orang tuaku dari Singapur!" pemilik kue protes hal sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bisa dimakan?" Ren skeptis kala mengamati gundukan keemasan dalam kotak tersebut walau fisiknya tampak lembut menggiurkan seperti mochi, makanan favoritnya.

"Buktinya aku masih hidup, kok." Seo membela Koyama yang seketika berlinang bahagia.

"Cepat habiskan, peserta lain akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku memanggil kalian untuk membantuku menjelaskan materi rapat, bukan untuk main-main."

"Kalau begitu bantu kami juga, ya... Asano..." Isogai berucap refleks, mereka yang berkerumun di sekitarnya langsung melemparkan sirat bingung.

"—bantu kami memakannya supaya cepat habis. Lebih asik makan bersama-sama, kan?" di bawah meja, tangan Isogai menekan kaleng Matcha-nya hingga sedikit laur karena tenaga terpusat di ibu jari. Entah darimana ia memiliki keberanian untuk berucap demikian. Jelas-jelas hidupnya (mungkin) sedang terancam dengan keberadaan _member_ grup raksasa Kunugigaoka yang masing-masing (kecuali Asano) berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter darinya.

"Hmp. Bukan masalah." tanpa bimbang Asano mendekat, mengambil salah satu kue yang ada, "Kumakan ya, Koyama."

Rambut ikal dengan senyum persis maniak itu mengangguk senang, terutama karena sisa geng-nya ikut berlomba-lomba memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Memakannya kemudian meloloskan pujian tanpa dibuat-buat.

Sementara menyadari Isogai terdiam tanpa mengambil pangan tepat di depan mata, Asano mengerutkan alis, "Kau yang menyuruhku makan. Kenapa malah diam?" tidak jadi memasukkan benda lunak selanjutnya di tangan, sang ketua Osis menjulurkan tangan yang mengapit kue keemasan tepat di depan bibir si rambut hitam.

"Aku sudah kenyang..."

"Kau baru makan satu buah!" Koyama menginterupsi tidak senang, "Masa harus kusuap lagi?"

"Kalau kesulitan, aku juga bisa membantu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu." Ren iseng berbisik mesra dari belakang, tepat ke arah salah satu kuping Isogai yang mendadak dihiasi rona panas.

Tadi sudah disuap paksa oleh Koyama, Isogai merasa harga dirinya hancur jika harus diperlakukan sama—kali ini oleh ketua Osis, "Tapi aku benar-benar—"

Kue itu berhasil dijejal Asano diujung kalimat protes. Sekali lagi lidah Isogai dibanjiri rasa manis. Mulutnya hanya bisa mengunyah dalam diam. Entah bagaimana kondisi wajahnya sekarang, mungkin benar-benar terbakar habis seperti yang sedang diributkan oknum-oknum yang mengelilinginya.

"C-cukup, Asano! Serius, aku bisa—" sejak tadi kalimatnya tidak pernah ada yang selesai. Asano malah semakin asik menjulurkan kue tersebut pada belah labium Isogai yang terpaksa menggigitnya sedikit kali ini.

"Aku juga mau coba!"

Ren mencacak sisa kue dari tangan Asano dan ikut menjejal potongan tersebut sampai Isogai mau kembali membuka mulutnya. Selanjutnya Araki dan sisa _the big five_ melakukan hal sama dengan sukacita. Adegan yang terjadi sekarang persis seperti pengunjung taman memberi makan paksa satu anak burung. Isogai menunduk dalam sambil tetap mengunyah, wajahnya sudah merah luar biasa. Bahkan akibat menahan geram teramat sangat, sampai ada genangan jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Kepala Isogai bertahan pada posisi. Hanya menahan malu di tengah perhatiannya pada kaleng minuman jauh di bawah yang terlanjur remuk dalam genggaman. Hati kecilnya lagi-lagi mencela, bahwa menjadi sebuah **kesalahan besar** memilih datang lebih cepat ke ruang rapat. Untuk selanjutnya dia lebih memilih untuk mendapat sindiran karena datang terlambat daripada diperlakukan seperti ini lagi.

"...hei, kau menangis?" Asano memakai telunjuk dan ibu jari, memaksa ivory cerah beradu dengan violet miliknya, "Sebegitu takutnya sekarang kau dengan kami?"

Menyingkirkan tangan itu jauh-jauh, Isogai menolak membalas sepatah katapun.

"Aku kecewa kau berubah, Isogai."

Selepas kalimat Asano, semua yang ada hinggap di sisi-sisinya seperti serangga mulai meninggalkannya satu per satu. Seo yang terakhir bangkit menepuk pundak Isogai sekilas,

" _I hope we can go back to the old days where we used to have fun together,_ " Isogai bergeming, berupaya mencerna sekenanya kalimat panjang Seo kata demi kata sebelum remaja itu pergi menjauh, " _Someday, maybe..._ "

Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti. Sedari awal Isogai sadar, dirinyalah yang lamat-lamat menciptakan jarak dari Asano dan kawan-kawan meski bukan tanpa alasan. Dia kini bagian kelas E yang terbuang, apa yang keliru dari usahanya membentengi diri agar tidak dilecehkan secara verbal maupun tindakan?

Yang menjawabnya hanya lelehan air mata lagi dan tekadnya bahwa suatu saat kesalahpahaman ini harus diperbaiki. Karena mereka pernah dekat bagai **sahabat**. Karena mereka pernah berjuang **bersama-sama** _dan—_

"Isogai, maaf aku terlambat!" bagai dewi penyelamat kecanggungan, Megu mendadak menampakkan diri dan langsung mengambil tempat di ujung yang selalu disiapkan partnernya. Hanya saja kali ini kursi itu masih sedikit panas karena sempat dihuni.

Lekas, air mata yang sempat meleleh diusap habis, "Tidak masalah, rapatnya belum mulai kok. Bahkan belum ada ketua kelas lain yang datang selain Asano."

"Tunggu kenapa kau mengeluarkan bau aneh? Ruangan ini juga sedikit... tidak sedap," komentar jujur Megu menghasilkan gelak pendek.

"Ceritanya panjang."

Megu mengerutkan alis penasaran, "Matamu sembab. Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan, Isogai? Tidak ada masalah sebelum aku datang?"

Isogai melihat sekilas geng Virtuosos yang sudah berkumpul di bagian depan ruangan, tampak serius dengan segala persiapannya. Selanjutnya antena itu menggeleng sangat halus,

" _I'm fine_."

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Sekedar headcanon fluff sembarangan karena sesungguhnya Isogai bagaikan tuan putri (?) di antara 5 Virtuosos.  
Ya kalau enggak, ngapain juga pas ketahuan kerja sambilan yang ngegrebek ke kafenya harus sepasukan lengkap hkhkhk...

Ahh, mas ikemen angelic banget sih.. jadi banyak yang sayang #SALAHTAFSIR

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:

.

.

.

 _Trivia 1._ Di komiknya Araki beneran megang rambut Isogai, kalo di animenya kesensor kepala Nagicha.  
(TAPI SERIUSLAHHH! ARAKI DI MANGA JAUUUH LEBIH KEDCHE DARIPADA ANIMENYAAAA!)

 _Trivia 2_. Ngobrol singkat sama dd Katō Yūhi (aktor live action Isogai), dan faktanya dia sama sekali ngga bisa bahasa inggris :'(  
*akoe punya temaaan!*

 _Trivia 3._ Pairing Ren x Mochi itu ngga sengaja nyelip. Beneran! :)


End file.
